OF WOLF AND FOX
by tailsLover258
Summary: WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT!After everything that happened on earth, tails and his friends all got back to their own realm; Tails decides to move from his home in green hills to a town called new argon, a very religious town, but not to Christianity, Something very different.
1. Chapter 1

OF WOLF AND FOX

CHAPTER 1

After everything that happened on earth, tails and his friends all got back to their own realm; Tails decides to move from his home in green hills to a town called new argon, a very religious town, but not to Christianity, Something very different.

He finds a Farley big house, two bedrooms one bath, after moving in he decides to go to the town square and meet new people.

Tails: wow there is a lot of people for such a small town? Wait? What's that?

Tails looks to see a large statue of a grey wolf with dark purple markings on its forehead. He walks up to it and reads a golden tablet that had righting on it.

Tails: "A statue to remember the great wolf who founded this village and kept it safe from evil." Hm? I wonder what that's about.

Nexus: Tails? Is that you?!

Tails: huh?

Tails turns around to see his great friend nexus.

Tails: Nexus! It's been so long!

Nexus: yeah it has! It's weird to see you all the way out here though?

Tails: well I wanted to try out a new town I guess heheh

Nexus: Well this town is amazing! You will love it! But I recommend studying Hyrulianism.

Tails: hyrul- wha?

Nexus: it is way too hard to explain, just go to the library! Come on!

Tails: ok.

Tails and Nexus go to the library to find out about this religion. At the library Nexus pulls out a book that is called Hyrule Historia. He flips through a couple pages till he finds a page with a gold triangle on it.

Nexus: see this? That is the Triforce. It is the power of the gods.

Tails: I don't get it?

Nexus: *sigh* ok the legend goes like this. Thousands of years ago there was a great war here that tore apart the land. Three golden goddesses descended to the chaos that was Argon. They used there powers to create a golden triangle to represent Courage, Power and wisdom. To keep the world in balance, but one day a very evil man got the Triforce and turned the world into a dark shadow realm. All light beings became spirits. One day a village boy named Nexus was told by the sage Ordon to save Argon! He had the power to evolve into a wolf! So he saved Argon and the world!

Tails: so that statue is the wolf?

Nexus: yep! That's also why my name is nexus!

Tails: wow!

Nexus: plus all who believe have the ability to use magic!

Tails: it does all seem so true. I feel like I've heard it before?

Nexus: maybe you have!

Tails: thanks for telling me this. I will talk to you tomorrow.

Nexus: ok I'll see you later Tails! Bye!

Nexus hugs Tails goodbye and Tails goes home

Tails: wow I can't believe that actually happened? What if it happens again? Wow it's late! I'm going to bed.

Tails goes to sleep and has strange dreams about the world burning and everyone fighting like a war. He wakes up in the middle of the night and sees a glowing golden wolf with red eyes in front of him.

Tails: what the!

Wolf: do not be alarmed little one I am here to tell you something very important

Tails: what?

Wolf: your friend, Nexus, it is time for it to begin. Evil has broken the seal. Be aware of change

Tails: what change? And what about Nexus?!

The golden wolf slowly fades away

Tails: Wait! Ah! I have to get to Nexus!

Tails runs out of the house to find Nexus

END OF CHAPTER 1

Nexus: ok guys this should be a good one!

Tails: it better be! And please finish this one!

Nexus: I will dang! Chapter 2 tonight! Review your thoughts please!


	2. Chapter 2 time

OF WOLAND FOX

CHAPTER 2 TIME

Tails is running through the town trying to figure out where Nexus lives and after hours of searching he finds his house. Tails runs through the dour.

Tails: NEXUS! Nexus where are you!

Nexus: Tails what is it?

Tails: this thing told me!

Nexus: calm down and tell me!

Tails takes a deep breath and tells Nexus

Tails: ok this golden wolf appeared in my room and said war is coming and to warn you!

Nexus: golden wolf…

Tails: yes!

Nexus: I was hoping this wouldn't be the 100th year…

Tails: what?

Nexus: *sigh* every 100th year the seal holding the evil is broken and evil is awakened. There fourth the hero's adventure begins…

Tails: you don't think it's you… do you?

Nexus: it's too early to know…

Tails: It can't be you!

Tails hugs Nexus.

Nexus: I hope it is, but then again I hope it's not…

Tails: I don't want to lose you again…

Nexus: wait what?

Tails: you don't remember?

Nexus: remember what?

Tails: uhm… nothing.

Nexus: Are you sure?

Tails: yeah… I'll see you tomorrow ok?

Nexus: ok bye!

Tails goes home and try's to go back to sleep but he can't stop thinking about how Nexus doesn't remember them dating 2 years ago. After hours of trying he finally falls asleep for an hour then wakes up too someone knocking on the dour, Tails walks to the dour and opens it to see a very old green echidna.

Tails: yes?

Servo: yes, are you Tails the fox?

Tails: uh yes who are you?

Servo: I'm Servo. The town elder please come with me.

Tails: oh uh ok.

Tails follows Servo to a huge temple, they go into the temple.

Servo: Welcome Tails, to the Temple Of Time.

Tails: wow, what is that sound?

Servo: ah, those are the gods singing the Song of Time.

Tails: why did you bring me here?

Servo: Take this, it will help with everything.

Servo hands Tails a strange blue instrument.

Tails: what is this?

Servo: that is the flute of shadow, Made by the Shadow sage Zehrahn.

Tails: what do i-

Servo disappeared.

Tails: what the hell?!

Tails leaves the temple and walks to the market. He walks up to a stand and sees a cool looking bow.

Tails: hey? How much is this?

Clerk: 30 Rupees

Tails: ok I'll take it!

Tails gets the bow and also gets arrows for free! He starts walking to Nexuses house to show him. He gets to the house and Nexus isn't there. He goes to the friend's house and asks him.

Tails: hey have you seen Nexus?

Friends: last time I saw him he was walking toward the lost woods.

Tails: thanks

Tails starts walking toward the lost woods. They are very dark and foggy. He slowly walks into the woods when someone grabs his shoulder.

Servo: I wouldn't go there

Tails: why not?

Servo: you are sure to get lost!

Tails: but Nexus is in there!

Servo: he will be fine.

Tails: no he won't!

Tails runs into the woods trying to find Nexus.

Tails: Nexus! Where are you?!

Tails continues to run farther into the woods when suddenly something hits the back of him and knocks him out. He sees a black hooded figure dragging him then passes out.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Nexus: going good so far! Please review and give me some advice please!


End file.
